


A tale of love, birth and death

by hirondelle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+ years are passed since the war, Blood Loss, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Katara & Mai (Avatar) Friendship, Katara & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Mai-centered, Married Mai/Zuko, Miscarriage, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy, They all live in the Fire Nation's palace, Zuko is persecuted by Ozai's supporters, brief description of mutilation, chapter 2 is wild so don't read it if you are sensitive to these things, pregnant Mai
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: Sapeva di averla innervosita, perché nella sua espressione contrita si fece largo una smorfia di rabbia. “Già, il bambino…” mormorò Mai, “Che senso ha tutto questo, se poi sono costantemente costretta a scegliere tra lui e Zuko?”Katara scosse la testa. “Non ti viene chiesto di scegliere.”“Hai ragione. Non avrebbe senso, in ogni caso.” Il braccio di Mai scattò e il frusciare delle sue vesti sembrò nascondere per un momento il tremore nella sua voce. I suoi occhi gelidi si piantarono su quelli di Katara, quasi a sfidarla. “Sacrificherei qualunque cosa per Zuko, fosse anche questa vita.”
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Mai (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)





	1. A tale of love

Il carro in cui si erano rifugiati per sfuggire all’esplosione odorava terribilmente di fuliggine, sangue e carne bruciata. Katara teneva tra le braccia il corpo esamine di Aang, svenuto dopo essere entrato nello stato dell’Avatar; ma i suoi occhi erano rivolti verso Zuko, colmi di orrore, ed era uno sguardo che Mai avrebbe visto anche nei suoi, se si fosse specchiata. “Fa’ vedere,” disse brusca, la voce di un’ottava più alta del normale. “Zuko, fa’ vedere,” ripeté più forte, mentre la voce le tremava.  
Lui emise un grugnito sordo, appiattito contro la parete del mezzo, lontano abbastanza dal suo sguardo allarmato e inquisitore. Quando si voltò appena verso Katara fu lei la prima delle due a muoversi: lasciò Aang e si precipitò verso di lui, aprendo la fiaschetta che portava al fianco e constatando l’ovvio: “Quest’acqua non mi basterà di certo!”  
“Faremo meglio a sbrigarci allora,” disse Mai con un nodo alla gola, “rientriamo e facciamoci aiutare dalle guaritrici”  
“Se pensate che ricrescerà, ho una brutta notizia per voi”, ringhiò Zuko, mostrando solo in quel momento il moncherino.  
Il silenzio che proseguì a quelle parole fu quasi agghiacciante.  
Katara si avvicinò a Zuko prendendogli delicatamente la spalla, l’unica parte integra del lato destro del Signore del Fuoco. “Non…” balbettò, pallida, “Non è possibile…”  
Zuko si limitò soltanto a tossire e ad accasciarsi contro la parete del carro, perdendo finalmente i sensi. Una chiazza di sangue prese lentamente a formarsi attorno a lui.  
La guaritrice non perse un secondo. Il carro venne a quel punto permeato dei rumori delle ruote sull’acciottolato e gli strappi delle sue vesti, divisi meticolosamente a strisce; quando ne fu soddisfatta di ciò che aveva addosso rimase solo la sottoveste. “Mai, devi aiutarmi,” chiamò, “Devo fermare il sangue.”  
Non ottenendo risposta Katara si voltò verso la regina e la visione quasi la costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo. La donna si stava limitando a guardarla, pietrificata, una mano sul ventre tondo e un pallore quasi alieno a illuminarle il viso scarno. Non credeva di aver mai visto una persona più sconvolta e afflitta, nemmeno nei momenti peggiori di quella guerra; ma forse a inquietarla era il fatto che fino a pochi momenti prima non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere in quello stato proprio la signora del fuoco che aveva imparato a conoscere e amare.  
“Mai!” la chiamò ancora, quasi disperata, e forse questo bastò a riportarla in sé, o forse fu il sussulto di quella carrozza improvvisata quando nella corsa colpì un ciottolo dissestato. Mai scosse la testa e si avvicinò gattoni, sussultando un “sì”.  
Prontamente si mise alle spalle del marito e accolse il suo capo tra le ginocchia. “Tienilo fermo,” le ordinò Katara, mentre procedeva a stringere un lungo nastro nero attorno a ciò che rimaneva del braccio di Zuko, con tutta la forza che aveva. “Assicurati che il viso non arrossisca troppo, se succede, fa’ in modo di tenergli la testa alzata”.  
“Sì,” ripeté debolmente Mai, mentre Katara iniziava a fasciare la ferita. Non sarebbe bastato, lo sapeva. In cuor suo sperava solamente di raggiungere al più presto il palazzo reale, e affidarsi agli antichi metodi di cauterizzazione delle guaritrici del fuoco; un campo con cui le sue tecniche non avrebbero potuto di certo competere. Dentro di sé, sapeva di non essersi mai sentita così inutile, e prima ancora che il pensiero le si presentasse alla mente le prime lacrime iniziarono a sgorgare impietose. Ma le mani erano troppo immerse in quell’orrore di sangue, carne e ossa per poterle fermare, e presto si fecero strada anche i primi singhiozzi.  
La pressione che la mano di Mai le fece sul braccio arrivò improvvisa e risoluta; “Non ti fermare,” le disse la regina, puntando gli occhi su di lei. Aveva riacquisito la sua consueta determinazione, e nel cuore di Katara si fece strada un sentimento di forte ammirazione per la giovane donna. Annuì e tornò a occuparsi della ferita, sapendo che solo il tempo avrebbe saputo dire che ne sarebbe stato di Zuko; e lei aveva intenzione di risparmiarne il più possibile. 

La vecchiaccia rugosa che stava visitando Zuko in quel momento non le era mai andata a genio. Sempre accigliata, testarda come un mulo, e a suo parere troppo attaccata alle tradizioni della sua gente per ascoltare davvero cosa aveva da dire; ma per la salute di Zuko, era inevitabile che sarebbero venute a patti. La donna stava cospargendo la ferita di Zuko con un unguento grigio e maleodorante che aveva finito per prevalere sui delicati incensi dell’infermeria; lei stessa avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di contemplarne l’esistenza. Ma per Zuko poteva sopportarlo.  
L’anziana guaritrice sembrò soddisfatta solo dopo diversi minuti e si rivolse all’assistente al suo fianco pronunciando qualcosa di incomprensibile, in quel linguaggio che lei personalmente non aveva mai imparato a decifrare. Katara aveva una teoria a riguardo, e cioè che la ragione per quei suoni apparentemente insensati fossero per il fatto che le era stata tagliata la lingua da Ozai; forse per il suo ruolo scomodo all’interno della corte o forse, più malignamente, per il suo fare insopportabile. Katara si limitava ad apprezzare che avesse al suo fianco una fidata interprete, e a osservarne il talento nel filtrare il palese astio della vecchia nei suoi confronti.  
“Per fortuna la ferita di Sua Altezza non ha dato segni di infezione. Sua Altezza avrà bisogno di molto riposo,” tradusse meccanicamente la giovane infermiera, con un sorrisetto freddo. “Si rende noto che per la guarigione della ferita di Sua Altezza sarà determinante la fase di cicatrizzazione, la cui cura sarà a lei affidata, maestra Katara”.  
Katara roteò gli occhi a quell’ultimo appunto: sapeva bene che la traduzione non poteva essere stata letterale, e quello che l’anziana intendeva era qualcosa di ben diverso… probabilmente un insulto nei suoi confronti. In un certo senso, le parole che seguirono sembrarono confermarlo.  
“Si rende altresì noto,” proseguì infatti l’interprete, “che in questa fase saranno di vitale importanza tutte le bevande e gli unguenti che l’Illustrissima prescriverà, senza eccezioni”.  
“Ho capito,” rispose Katara con un sospiro. Non voleva certamente imbracciare di nuovo una questione così spinosa: entrambe le parti ormai conoscevano fin troppo bene le sue opinioni riguardo certi metodi guaritivi. Era tuttavia abbastanza sicura che sopravvalutassero il suo rispetto per l’autorità: non dovevano di certo sapere cosa ne avrebbe fatto della maggior parte di quelle poltiglie.  
“Contiamo su di lei per la pronta e completa guarigione di Sua Altezza,” continuò la donna, senza perdere il suo sorriso sghembo, “L’Illustrissima sarà a sua disposizione per qualsiasi evenienza”.  
Le parole che si fecero strada nella mente di Katara sembrarono non riflettersi nel suo rispettoso inchino: ‘Grazie, a mai più arrivederci’.  
L’anziana e l’assistente, dopo averle dettato una lunga e fitta lista di medicinali di assai discutibile effetto alleviante, se ne andarono senza aggiungere molto altro. Quando le porte si chiusero dietro di loro, l’istinto più infantile della ragazza l’avrebbe invitata a direzionare una sonora linguaccia, se non fosse che nella stanza, assieme a lei, c’era anche la signora del fuoco.  
“Non dovresti essere così prevenuta, la medicina tradizionale della nazione del fuoco ha molti benefici,” le ricordò Mai, seduta composta accanto al letto del marito, “Potrà sembrarti molto diversa dall’arte del tuo dominio, ma penso che prima di tutto dovresti darle una possibilità.”  
“Lo so,” borbottò affranta la guaritrice, sistemandosi al suo fianco. “ma permettimi di dire che difficilmente della bava di rospo aiuterebbe Zuko in queste condizioni”.  
Mai sorrise, “Forse hai ragione. Ma sono contenta nel sapere che sta bene.”  
Katara annuì e il suo sguardo si spostò sul ragazzo addormentato placidamente tra le voluminose coperte di raso. Il color vinaccia delle lenzuola faceva da contrasto al pallore quasi etereo del signore del fuoco, al punto che Katara dovette resistere all’impulso di voltare i capo dall’altra parte. Il suo sguardo si fissò sul leggero alzarsi e abbassarsi del petto di Zuko, quasi ipnotico nella sua regolarità. Se avesse avvicinato l’orecchio, forse avrebbe potuto sentirlo respirare lievemente: un contrasto crudele con l’ansimare sconnesso di Mai, ancora ben impresso nella sua mente, come se fosse stata ancora su quel carro. “Eri molto preoccupata…” mormorò soltanto, non sapeva se a sé stessa o alla regina.  
Mai sembrò non dare peso a quelle parole; come se del resto lei stessa non volesse ripensare a quei momenti. “Chi non lo sarebbe stato in quella situazione? È mio marito,” rispose solo.  
“Lo so,” disse Katara, e tacque per qualche attimo. Zuko sembrò agitarsi nel sonno, come se volesse una posizione più comoda; sovrappensiero, la guaritrice si limitò a sistemare i cuscini che sostenevano il braccio mutilato, facendo attenzione a non sfiorarlo nemmeno. Lo sentì pesante contro la stoffa, come se fosse appartenuto a qualcun altro. Un altro pensiero le pizzicò la nuca. “Sai, Mai, non posso fare a meno di sentirmi in colpa per quanto è successo,” confessò, rimettendosi seduta.  
“Non potevamo prevedere che il sotterraneo contenesse degli esplosivi, e soprattutto così potenti,” rispose Mai. Per un momento parve ribellarsi a quella pena e si alzò in piedi, distogliendo lo sguardo, fino ad avvicinarsi alle enormi aperture affacciate verso est. La notte giungeva al termine, e così i suoi orrori. Lo sguardo della regina si fece più distante. “Capisco cosa vuoi dire,” disse dopo un po’, “il mio compito è quello di proteggerlo, e non ne sono stata all’altezza.”  
Tra tutte le risposte che si aspettava di ricevere, Katara trovò che quella fosse una delle più dolorose. Quando si girò verso di lei, Zuko parve per un attimo scomparire; come se quella rivelazione fosse bastata a cancellarlo, momentaneamente, dall’elenco delle sue preoccupazioni. “Mai!” esclamò, “Non puoi pensare una cosa simile! Nelle tue condizioni, hai fatto più di quanto avresti dovuto!”  
Le parole di Katara portarono le mani di Mai nel gesto automatico e famigliare di cingersi il ventre gonfio. “Nelle mie condizioni, dici…” mormorò, continuando a guardare ostinatamente l’orizzonte. “Questa gravidanza non mi ha mai ostacolata. Ho sempre fatto tutto ciò che volevo, fino ad ora. Essere incinte non dovrebbe essere la scusa della propria debolezza.”  
Katara sgranò gli occhi, non riuscendo a carpire il senso delle sue parole. “Ma che stai dicendo?”  
“Dico solo che ho fallito, Katara.” rispose Mai, impassibile.  
Fu il turno di Katara di alzarsi, la fronte aggrottata e i pugni stretti. “Non so a cosa ti riferisci, onestamente. È stata una missione molto pericolosa e sei stata proprio tu a tirarci tutti fuori da lì. Hai portato in salvo noi, Zuko e il bambino. Dio, Mai, hai pugnalato il capo dell’organizzazione di fronte ai nostri occhi!” si fermò, come se le parole le costassero fatica. “Non so come sarebbe andata a finire senza di te. E noi che invece… ti avevamo chiesto di rimanere a palazzo.”  
Sapeva di averla innervosita, perché nella sua espressione contrita si fece largo una smorfia di rabbia. “Già, il bambino…” mormorò Mai, “Che senso ha tutto questo, se poi sono costantemente costretta a scegliere tra lui e Zuko?”  
Katara scosse la testa. “Non ti viene chiesto di scegliere.”  
“Hai ragione. Non avrebbe senso, in ogni caso.” Il braccio di Mai scattò e il frusciare delle sue vesti sembrò nascondere per un momento il tremore nella sua voce. I suoi occhi gelidi si piantarono su quelli di Katara, quasi a sfidarla. “Sacrificherei qualunque cosa per Zuko, fosse anche questa vita.”  
Ora Katara poteva sentirlo, Zuko. I suoi sospiri ovattati, l’impercettibile battito del suo cuore che andava via via confondendosi con il proprio, in una morsa strettissima. Mai la stava ancora guardando e nel suo sguardo vi scorse l’implicazione di quelle parole: nella sua esplosione di ira irrazionale, nel contorcersi del suo pensiero labirintico, le stava impartendo un ordine a cui Katara non era sicura di poter obbedire.  
“Non puoi fare sul serio.” disse, annichilita. “Tu non sei così, Mai.”  
“Che ne sai di come sono?” mormorò la regina, voltandosi nuovamente a osservare l’esterno del palazzo, senza realmente vedere. “Nemmeno tu sacrificheresti Zuko per questo bambino. Non essere ipocrita”.  
Katara si alzò, non riuscendo più a dissimulare la sua rabbia. Strinse i pugni e urlò. “Farei qualsiasi cosa per Zuko! E porterei in salvo entrambi! Non ci penserei un solo attimo!”  
“Davvero?” la derise Mai, rivolgendole uno sguardo sprezzante. “Raccontami di quella volta in cui ti sei trovata nella mia posizione. La posizione di dover scegliere”.  
Quelle parole colpirono Katara come una sberla.  
La guaritrice rimase immobile per qualche tempo, poi si sedette di nuovo sulla sedia, gli occhi fissi sulla Signora del Fuoco. Ogni energia nel suo corpo sembrava essere scivolata via, come una chiazza di colore slavata dalle onde. L’immagine inquietò Mai, che ammutolì. Le due donne rimasero in silenzio a osservarsi, l’una di fronte all’altra. In Katara, la regina lesse la costernazione, e per la volta in vita sua ne rimase intimorita: istintivamente fece un passo indietro, colpita da quello sguardo disperato e angosciato.  
Quando Katara rispose all’invettiva, le parole suonarono pesanti sulla sua lingua.  
“Tu non hai conosciuto la mia guerra”.  
La sua guerra. Mai inspirò, forse rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quello che era appena successo. Sul suo viso era sbocciata una nota di vergogna mista ad apprensione, ma non disse niente, e si lasciò scivolare addosso le parole di Katara come un secchio di acqua gelida.  
“Vai a dormire, Mai.”  
La regina si mosse rapida verso l’uscita della stanza e imboccò il corridoio ad ampie falcate, senza voltarsi indietro nemmeno una volta. 

Katara venne svegliata da una mano posatasi lievemente sulla sua spalla sinistra, che la costrinse ad alzare il busto dal letto e ad arrossire: non si era nemmeno accorta di aver preso sonno, senza contare che non sapeva nemmeno quanto tempo fosse veramente passato. Alzò lo sguardo aspettandosi di incrociare quello dell’arcigna infermiera di prima, ma a posarsi su di lei furono i dolci occhi da cerbiatto dell’avatar.  
“Aang! Stai bene!” esclamò lei alzandosi del tutto e buttandogli le braccia al collo. Il ragazzo ricambiò con una risata leggera, cingendole la schiena. “Penso di essere quello che sta meglio di tutti,” confessò imbarazzato.  
Katara sciolse l’abbraccio e non poté far altro che rivolgergli uno sguardo colpevole. “Mi dispiace non esserti stata accanto, ma…”  
Aang scosse la testa, tornando serio tutto ad un tratto. “Non devi neanche pensarlo. Non ero ferito. Sono solo sorpreso che ci abbia messo tanto per uscire dallo stato dell’avatar,” spiegò.  
“Quanto tempo è passato?”  
“Stando a quello che mi hanno detto le infermiere, almeno tre ore”.  
Katara annuì e il suo sguardo si posò su Zuko: non doveva essersi assopita per troppo tempo, allora. Il gesto catturò l’attenzione di Aang, che sembrò rendersi conto delle condizioni dell’amico solo in quegli istanti. Passò lievemente la mano sulla ferita e la ritrasse non appena Zuko reagì al contatto, senza tuttavia svegliarsi. “Starà bene?”  
“Non lo so,” mormorò Katara, “immagino di sì”.  
Aang quindi tornò a guardarla, sul viso un’espressione indagatoria: “Tu stai bene?” chiese.  
“Sono un po’ stanca, ma non sono stata colpita dall’esplosione,” sorrise lei, “non devi preoccuparti per me.”  
“Saranno almeno due notti che non dormi, forse dovresti riposare anche tu,” osservò Aang.  
Katara si strinse nelle spalle, restia ad accettare le parole dell’avatar, ma non osò obiettare. Aang allora sorrise, come se avesse intuito le sue preoccupazioni: “Mi occuperò io di lui, sono molto migliorato nel dominio. E se avrò bisogno di aiuto ti chiamerò,” spiegò con dolcezza, “Ti farebbe bene dormire”.  
“Lo apprezzo molto Aang ma… non so se posso,” scosse la testa Katara, abbassando lo sguardo sui propri piedi.  
L’avatar le rivolse un’occhiata stupita, e la dominatrice si accorse di quanto le sue parole lo avessero ferito. “Non ti fidi di me?” le chiese infatti lui subito dopo, stringendola per le spalle, al che Katara si affrettò a scuotere la testa.  
“No, non è così, credimi. Lo hai detto anche tu, hai fatto enormi progressi, Aang. È solo che…” sospirò, titubante nel rivelare all’amico quello che era successo: non poteva fare a meno di pensare che avesse alzato i toni inutilmente. “Non mi sembra giusto nei confronti di Mai, ecco tutto,” disse infine.  
“Mai?” chiese l’avatar, a quel punto piuttosto confuso, “A proposito, dov’è? È successo qualcosa?” Nel suo volto comparve un’espressione strana, come se un pensiero in particolare l’avesse messo in allarme, ma tacque.  
La ragazza pensò che non l’avesse visto più serio di così: alzò lo sguardo e sorrise nel tentativo di rassicurarlo, imbarazzata. “Ci ho appena litigato,” confessò alla fine, “credo che siamo entrambe molto stressate per quello che è successo, e…”  
Aang la interruppe con uno dei suoi enormi sospiri, come se avesse trattenuto il fiato: “Katara, mi hai spaventato!” esclamò, accasciandosi sulla sedia. “Cerca di capire, non la vedo da quando sono entrato nello stato dell’avatar e credevo che…” Si interruppe, non osando continuare.  
La ragazza continuò a sorridergli, stupita da come riuscisse a essere così sensibile anche in situazioni così critiche: nonostante non avesse un buon rapporto con Mai, era comunque preoccupato per le sue condizioni e il pensiero l’addolcì. Decise di non farglielo presente e invece disse: “No Aang, stai tranquillo.”  
Aang appoggiò i gomiti sul letto di Zuko e contemplò il suo corpo assopito, come se ancora dovesse elaborare il fatto che fosse mutato drasticamente. Il vuoto lasciato dal suo braccio, evidenziato dai cuscini di porpora, sembrava quasi il sortilegio di una strega.  
“Se è di un litigio di cui stiamo parlando, penso che non dovresti preoccupartene,” sorrise lui a un certo punto, assorto in qualche suo pensiero, “siete sempre andate sorprendentemente d’accordo, non sarà nulla di irreparabile”.  
Katara sospirò, sedendosi al suo fianco: “Lo so, ma non so se sono pronta ad affrontare l’argomento”.  
“Questo perché hai bisogno di pensarci su,” osservò Aang, “ma non è che tu non ne abbia le capacità. E poi, mi sembra che entrambe abbiate passato momenti peggiori, qualunque cosa si tratti”.  
“Già…” Katara scosse la testa, anche lei catturata di nuovo dall’immagine che aveva davanti. Ormai credeva che sarebbe rimasta impressa nella sua mente per sempre, così come le parole che le aveva rivolto Mai. “Non mi sembra ancora vero,” confessò.  
Aang annuì, di nuovo perso nei suoi pensieri: “Non si è mai pronti per certe cose. Ma credo che Zuko saprà superarlo meglio di quanto faremo noi”.  
“Hai ragione”.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, l’uno di fianco all’altra, per un po’ di tempo. 

Quando Katara si decise a ritirarsi nella sua stanza era già pomeriggio inoltrato e Mai non si era ancora fatta vedere. La ragazza barcollò lungo i corridoi del quartiere che condivideva con i Signori del Fuoco e Aang, rendendosi conto solo in quell’istante di quanto fosse effettivamente provata: le gambe le tremavano dalla stanchezza e da quando aveva lasciato il capezzale di Zuko non aveva smesso di sbadigliare. Rivolse lo sguardo all’alto soffitto, ringraziando che fosse da sola e non ci fosse ombra di personale nei paraggi, perché non era sicura che le avrebbe fatto piacere farsi vedere in quelle condizioni.  
Passò davanti alla camera padronale, non aspettandosi realmente di vedervi Mai: da quando era entrata nella corte aveva notato che nonostante i due fossero sposati, non sempre dormivano assieme e mentre Zuko dormiva nella stanza principale, Mai solitamente occupava il letto della stanza accanto. Non avrebbe saputo dire se vi dormisse anche.  
Eppure la figura stesa sul letto del Signore del Fuoco non poteva altri che essere quella della regina, ancora avvolta nel lungo mantello nero che aveva usato per l’attacco: era raccolta in posizione fetale e dava le spalle alla porta. Katara si affacciò in silenzio, non sapendo bene se fosse necessario annunciarsi o meno: qualcosa le diceva che i sensi di Mai l’avevano già riconosciuta. Perché era ancora sveglia, questo era certo. “Posso entrare?” chiese infine, e come risposta Mai si strinse nelle spalle, quasi la volesse invitare a fare come le pareva.  
Katara alzò gli occhi al cielo: per quanto fosse migliorata negli anni, l’amica manteneva ancora il suo carattere cocciuto.  
“Senti, mi dispiace per prima. Non avrei dovuto alzare la voce,” le disse una volta sedutasi al suo fianco, “è solo che le tue parole mi hanno toccata molto. Non sono cose da dire alla leggera, queste. Sei stata un po’ pesante”.  
Katara si aspettò una qualche risposta acida, che non arrivò. Lo prese come un invito a continuare. “Lo sai che da quando sono qui sto imparando molto sulla vostra cultura, ma ogni tanto… beh… non capisco come facciate a essere così cinici e crudeli certe volte”.  
Incrociò le braccia, chiedendosi se fosse stata troppo dura con lei: ancora non ricevette risposta. Sospirò.  
“A volte mi chiedo se sia il mio pregiudizio a parlare, pure dopo tutti questi anni. Ma poi arrivi tu a dirmi certe cose e… è molto difficile per me, lo sai? Sbarazzarmi di certi preconcetti, dico. Lo ammetto.”  
Mai rimase in silenzio.  
Katara si sporse su di lei, cercando di scorgere il suo viso, ma la donna la anticipò. Si volse verso di lei, e la dominatrice vide per la prima volta i suoi occhi gonfi di pianto e le guance rigate, ma l’espressione del viso era come sempre indecifrabile. Ammutolì a sua volta, allontanandosi di nuovo e facendo aderire i palmi sulle coperte rigide.  
Mai si girò completamente e la guardò per diversi attimi, come se la stesse studiando; ma Katara avrebbe giurato che stesse pensando ad altro.  
“Sarei una madre di merda,” disse a un certo punto, piano.  
La dominatrice a quelle parole sospirò e scosse la testa, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla. “Oh, Mai…”  
“Non dicevo sul serio”, la interruppe lei. La regina abbassò lo sguardo e prese a rannicchiarsi tutta, una mano poggiata sul ventre e le spalle curve. “Vedere Zuko in quelle condizioni mi ha…”  
Katara la vide trattenere a malapena un singhiozzo e qualcosa dentro di lei si spezzò. Istintivamente chiuse il braccio attorno alle sue spalle e salì sul letto: non credeva avrebbe mai visto Mai così vulnerabile. “Senti, scusami…” mormorò, “Non volevo essere pesante”.  
“Non so cosa mi succede, mi sento un disastro.” La voce della ragazza uscì flebile e strozzata. “Pensare a a quello che è successo ieri notte mi paralizza”.  
“Lo so Mai, è lo stesso per me, ma…” Katara la strinse a sé, appoggiandole il mento su una spalla, e la sentì sussultare di nuovo. Non poteva vederla in faccia da quella posizione, ma qualcosa le diceva che non doveva essere un’espressione molto diversa da quella che aveva lei in quel momento: sentiva il proprio volto contorcersi in una smorfia dolorosa e le prime lacrime iniziarono a scendere dalle sue guance. “Ma siamo insieme. Andrà tutto bene,” concluse, forse più a se stessa che all’amica. “Andrà tutto bene… finché saremo tutti insieme,” ripeté, e tacque.  
Mai iniziò a tremare tra le sue braccia. Poteva sentire il suo corpo tendersi irregolarmente, la sua pancia sfiorarla con delicatezza, le ginocchia ossute colpirle talvolta le gambe. Si lasciò andare in un pianto disperato che difficilmente Katara avrebbe dimenticato: a sentirla così fragile, contro di sé, sembrava una persona totalmente diversa da quella che aveva conosciuto.  
Aspettò che Mai si rilassasse un po’ e continuò a passarle le mani lungo la schiena e le spalle, cullandola piano, ma era difficile trattenere i suoi stessi singulti. Quando la sentì sospirare e riprendere a respirare normalmente, le diede dei colpetti. “Va un po’ meglio?” le chiese con dolcezza, scostandosi appena per guardarla finalmente in viso. A ricambiarla furono degli occhi rossi e un cenno di assenso.  
“Questa gravidanza mi ucciderà,” mormorò drammaticamente la ragazza, e Katara non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. “Non preoccuparti, ognuna la vive in modo diverso,” le spiegò, asciugandosi le lacrime che nel frattempo le avevano bagnato le guance. “E poi quello che abbiamo appena passato non è stato semplice da elaborare… hai bisogno di riposo, e anche io.”  
Mai sciolse gli ultimi residui di abbraccio per stropicciarsi gli occhi con fare un po’ stizzito. Era difficile avere a che fare con il suo orgoglio ferito, ma per quella volta sembrò non voler farglielo pesare e disse invece: “Puoi restare qui se vuoi”.  
“La mia stanza è quella di fianco,” obiettò Katara, imbarazzata: non era mai successo nulla di simile da quando aveva messo piede nel palazzo.  
Mai mise un po’ il broncio: “Non importa,” borbottò. “Sbaglio o sei tu quella che parlava di stare insieme o cose simili? Deciditi”.  
Katara alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma sorrise. Si alzò sulle ginocchia per sfilarsi la tunica ancora sporca di sangue e polvere e si raccolse i capelli, per evitare di sporcare troppo le lenzuola di Zuko, anche se Mai era nelle sue stesse condizioni. Infine la invitò a mettersi sotto le coperte, raggiungendola subito dopo e tornando ad abbracciarla dolcemente, senza quella foga e quella disperazione che l’aveva travolta prima. La Signora del Fuoco si lasciò stringere senza controbattere, forse troppo esausta persino per pensare.  
Si lasciò assopire tra le sue braccia, la sua mente ormai sgombra da pensieri troppo coerenti, e pensò di essersi ormai addormentata quando sentì la voce di Mai chiederle: “Tu cosa hai scelto?”  
Katara alzò gli occhi sull’amica e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, intontita. “Mh?”  
Mai la stava guardando titubante, non osando ripetersi. Aspettò che fosse la dominatrice a cogliere il senso di quella frase, e ci volle qualche minuto. Ma infine disse: “Ho scelto me stessa.”  
La regina sembrò stupita dalla risposta, ma rimase in silenzio, limitandosi a osservarla.  
“Ho scelto me stessa e me ne pento ogni singolo giorno,” mormorò Katara appoggiandosi al suo petto e richiudendo gli occhi. “Ero piccola. Non capivo il peso della situazione. Ma se fossi rimasta, se avessi provato a combattere e a difendere mia madre… forse saremmo ancora insieme”.  
Tra di loro cadde di nuovo il silenzio. La mano di Mai scivolò lungo la sua schiena, in una carezza goffa e sincera.  
“Da qualche parte…”


	2. A tale of birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara ebbe la sensazione che fosse tutto finto.   
> Si costrinse quasi a muoversi e si maledì nel rendersi conto di non essere stata abbastanza pronta di riflessi; ma Zuko l’aveva già presa per le braccia e con le poche forze che aveva ancora in corpo la fece appoggiare delicatamente a terra, chiamandola con voce quasi tremante. La dominatrice fu subito al loro fianco, il cuore che le batteva all’impazzata. “Cosa ti ha detto?” chiese freneticamente, sfilando l’acqua dalla boccetta che teneva sempre al fianco, “Prima…”  
> “Le fa un male cane,” balbettò Zuko ad occhi sbarrati, “Ha detto che le fa un male cane e non lo sente più.”  
> Lo ha perso, le passò subito per la testa. Le mani iniziarono a tremarle mentre provava a passarle sul corpo di Mai. Non sentì niente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: ciò che descrivo in questo capitolo non ha nessun collegamento con il reale, ho lavorato quasi totalmente di fantasia e non mi sono risparmiata nell’andare in dettagli più macabri, ma le cose descritte non necessariamente si verificherebbero nella vita vera. Non credo di avere un tipo di scrittura troppo evocativo, ma se pensate di essere persone facilmente impressionabili saltate questo capitolo e proseguite <3

Ad Aang ci erano voluti degli anni per imparare a bussare; e ancora di più per spiegare a Katara e a Sokka che no, non lo faceva intenzionalmente, semplicemente nel tempio dell’aria non c’erano porte. Il Palazzo, invece, sembrava esserne pieno. E aveva smesso di contare le volte in cui era andato a sbatterci; per il semplice fatto che si spostava con il suo pallone d’aria ovunque andasse e a volte non teneva conto del fatto che fosse l’unico a corte a usare un metodo di trasporto così bizzarro e così caotico.   
Per raggiungere l’infermeria, comunque, si era limitato a camminare; più che altro perché non voleva rischiare di disturbare Zuko, che sicuramente stava riposando dopo il trambusto della scorsa notte. Ricordava di aver sentito da Katara che aveva ripreso conoscenza un paio di volte, prima di risvegliarsi del tutto verso sera inoltrata; di sicuro non aveva riposato a sufficienza, perché si era assopito subito dopo.   
Aang si sentì un buon amico: era riuscito ad attraversare il Palazzo senza disturbare nessuno e nel massimo rispetto di ogni norma esistente tra quelle quattro mura (era inevitabile ormai che ne infrangesse qualcuna ad ogni suo movimento). Quando si trovò davanti alle enormi porte di legno, verniciate di quel rosso cupo e nauseabondo, alzò religiosamente il braccio… Per poi mettere il broncio non appena la stanza si aprì di fronte ai suoi occhi, ancora prima che potesse toccare la superficie.   
Di fronte a lui, Mai sembrava ugualmente sorpresa, ma presto la sua espressione tornò ad essere arcigna e indispettita, come se la sua sola presenza la disturbasse. Aang ci era talmente abituato che quasi non ci dava peso. “Ciao Mai! Stavo giusto passando per vedere come stava Zuko”.   
“Zuko sta benissimo, quasi troppo” ringhiò lei, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé. Si incamminò verso i giardini dandogli le spalle con fare impettito, quasi altezzoso. “Anzi, fammi sapere quando avrà intenzione di scendere dal pero e darmi retta, una buona volta!”  
Aang la guardò allontanarsi stupito, e si grattò la nuca con fare perplesso. Non capiva bene quello che la regina volesse dire, ma sapeva che Zuko e Mai litigavano abbastanza di frequente per cose che lui non avrebbe nemmeno considerato; ma questa volta aveva notato nella donna un atteggiamento strano, un furore e una frustrazione che non le aveva mai visto. Titubante, si rivolse di nuovo verso la porta e batté tre colpi secchi, non aspettandosi realmente una risposta: se davvero avessero litigato, forse Zuko avrebbe preferito non essere disturbato. Eppure quando l’amico lo invitò ad entrare, la sua voce suonò sorprendentemente tranquilla.   
Aang entrò nella stanza accompagnandosi con il bastone e osservò l’uomo seduto di fronte a lui, affondato tra le lenzuola pulite come se fosse stato il suo nuovo mondo. Sembrava occupato a leggere qualche documento, come se Mai non fosse mai stata lì. Appena ebbe fatto qualche passo verso di lui, Zuko si voltò e gli rivolse un sorriso che l’Avatar avrebbe definito quasi troppo radioso per i suoi standard. “Aang! Come stai?”  
“Uuuuh…” mormorò solo Aang, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte.   
Il sorriso di Zuko si spense un po’, ma la sua espressione serena non mutò di una virgola. “Mi sto allenando a scrivere con la mano che mi resta. Non è molto divertente,” spiegò.   
Aang non poté trattenersi dal ridacchiare a quella battuta, e si avvicinò al letto. “Vedo che ti sei ripreso in fretta. Sicuro di non aver sbattuto la testa?”  
Zuko scosse il capo; “Sono solo un po’ indolenzito. Voglio recuperare le forze il prima possibile.”  
L’Avatar si sedette accanto a lui, affondando nel materasso. Trovava fosse più morbido di quello che era stato messo nella sua stanza e la cosa lo indispettiva. “Abbiamo mandato una lettera a Toph per chiederle un consiglio. Forse potrebbe ricostruire il tuo braccio”.   
Il re annuì: “Sì, ne ho già parlato con Katara; ma non c’è tempo da perdere. Non voglio rimanere con le mani in mano”.   
“Conoscendola, sarà già in viaggio. Stravede per te!” sorrise Aang, osservando attentamente l’amico. Mai non aveva torto: era lucido e reattivo, ma soprattutto si comportava come se niente fosse realmente successo. Forse ha un vuoto di memoria, pensò tra sé e sé, e non ricorda la battaglia, ma anche se fosse… “Senti, non… non pensi che ora le cose saranno più difficili per te?” borbottò, grattandosi il retro della nuca. “Insomma per il braccio… credi che… sarai ancora capace di utilizzare il tuo dominio?”  
Il fare imperturbabile di Zuko non cambiò nemmeno a quelle parole. Forse una volta sarebbero bastate per mandarlo fuori dai gangheri. Forse, pensò Aang, è maturato più di quanto pensassi.  
“Non ne sono sicuro; immagino che lo saprò una volta che mi sarò rimesso in sesto. Per ora mi sento come se fosse stato bloccato”.  
“Forse è stata l’esplosione,” osservò l’Avatar, “magari ha colpito un tuo punto vitale. Sei sicuro di stare bene?”  
Zuko rimase in silenzio per un po’ e sul suo volto si dipinse un’espressione strana, come se l’idea lo scocciasse. “Aaah…” sospirò, e per la prima volta Aang lesse nei suoi occhi una profonda malinconia. Lo vide toccarsi la cicatrice, come ogni volta che cercava un po’ di conforto. “Voi ragazzi vi preoccupate troppo”.   
L’avatar lasciò che passasse qualche secondo, prima di avvicinarsi a Zuko e appoggiargli una mano sulla gamba. Era un gesto intimo che faceva spesso anche con Katara: il contatto fisico era una delle cose che lo aiutavano a comunicare più di quanto non riuscisse a parole. Era contento che gli altri lo capissero e infatti Zuko non si mosse, anzi lo invitò in un abbraccio, che per la prima volta Aang sentì solo a metà. Appoggiò il capo sulla sua spalla e sospirò. “Come puoi chiedermi di non preoccuparti per te dopo una cosa simile?”  
“Non te lo sto chiedendo, è solo che… prima Mai, poi tu. Non mi piace vedervi così”.   
Aang si accomodò meglio su di lui, cercando di non pesargli sul lato del braccio amputato e spostandosi invece dall’altra parte. Alzò gli occhi sul suo volto sfregiato e contemplò per un attimo se entrare o meno nell’argomento. Infine disse: “L’ho vista uscire, poco fa. È successo qualcosa?”  
Zuko sbuffò e rise. “Sai com’è fatta. Pensa che non mi stia occupando abbastanza di quanto è successo. Pensa che dovremmo rafforzare le difese del Palazzo, ma non sono di questa idea”.   
“Non sappiamo cosa sia successo dopo l’esplosione, i ribelli potrebbero essersi già organizzati per un nuovo attacco,” osservò l’avatar; ma ammise a se stesso che gli piaceva sentire quando Zuko aveva un’idea. Sapeva che non era stupido come si poteva pensare; aveva solo un approccio differente, che puntualmente cozzava con quello metodico e militare di Mai.   
“Hanno subito un colpo bello tosto, non ne sentiremo parlare per un po’. Tu eri nello stato dell’avatar, quindi non puoi ricordare, ma… c’erano diversi cadaveri a terra, quando siamo scappati”. Ad Aang non sfuggì il singulto che seguì a quella frase, e continuò ad accarezzargli la gamba, aspettando che proseguisse. “Preferirei usare le finanze che abbiamo per ricostruire la zona circostante. C’erano molte famiglie di innocenti che vivevano nei pressi”.   
Aang sorrise: c’era un modo di fare in Zuko che non lo deludeva mai. “Hai avuto un pensiero molto nobile,” osservò, calmo.   
“Già, ma lei sembra proprio non capirlo,” sbuffò il Signore del Fuoco, e ricadde all’indietro, trascinandoselo dietro. “Mi ha dato dell’egoista e sfacciato”.   
Il suo tono era ferito e Aang lo intuì subito. Si strinse al suo fianco e mormorò: “Non c’è bisogno che io te lo dica ma… penso che dal suo punto di vista tu sia più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa. Tiene alla sua famiglia, ecco tutto”.   
Zuko lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi rivolse gli occhi al soffitto. La sua mano scivolava leggera sulla spalla di Aang, come se inseguisse un pensiero. “Il fatto è… che ci tengo anche io”.   
L’avatar sorrise. “Credo che in fondo lo sappia anche lei. Avete solo due modi di fare molto diversi. Ma questo lo sai da te”.   
“Hai ragione,” sospirò il re, e sul suo viso tornò a splendere un sorriso timido. “La amo troppo per essere davvero arrabbiato”.   
Aang ridacchiò. “Sei più tenero di quanto vuoi far credere, sappilo”.   
Zuko sbuffò, stizzito e divertito assieme. Non poteva davvero nascondere quel suo lato ad Aang.

L’arrivo di Toph fu uno dei più annunciati: chiunque avrebbe potuto avvistare e sentire il suo passaggio lungo il crinale della montagna, mentre procedeva maestosa e prepotente, facendosi strada usando il suo dominio per creare imponenti scalini di roccia che si alzavano e si abbassavano uno dopo l’altro, incessanti e violenti come mine. La ragazza impiegò pochissimo per risalire il vulcano che ospitava la capitale del regno del fuoco, non trovando nessuno a ostacolarla: poteva notare lei stessa, con un certo compiacimento, che nessun militare osava mettersi in mezzo al suo passaggio. Del resto, la sua fama di dominatrice della terra si era estesa ormai in tutti gli angoli del mondo.   
Sulla cima, ad attenderla, c’era Katara accompagnata dalle sentinelle; anche se erano passati mesi dal loro ultimo incontro, poteva percepirla con molta chiarezza da chilometri di distanza. “Toph!” esclamò la dominatrice dell’acqua andandole incontro, e lei la raggiunse a grandi falcate, sul volto un’espressione serissima. “Toph, sei venuta da sola?! Hai fatto prestissimo!”  
“Avevi dei dubbi forse?” la sfidò la ragazza, “In realtà no, non sono venuta da sola. Quei lumaconi delle mie guardie del corpo sono rimaste laggiù,” affermò poi, puntando il dito verso valle. Dal fondo si levavano i richiami e i lamenti dei malcapitati che avevano preso servizio presso la sua famiglia, e che probabilmente avrebbero chiesto le dimissioni di lì a poco se avessero tenuto davvero alla loro pelle.  
Quasi poteva sentire lo sguardo di disapprovazione che Katara le lanciò: “I tuoi genitori non sarebbero contenti se…”  
“Pensi che me ne importi qualcosa?” borbottò Toph, superandola a passo spedito. “Sbrighiamoci, non abbiamo tutto il giorno”.   
Katara corse al suo fianco e ordinò sbrigativamente alle sentinelle di accogliere le sue guardie; per quanto Toph non fosse cresciuta molto in quegli anni, notava con piacere che la dominatrice stentava a tenere il passo. Avrebbe attraversato la città persino volando, se fosse stato necessario.   
“Toph, Toph…” si sentì chiamare un paio di volte. “Toph, ascolta, non c’è bisogno di… Zuko sta bene, benissimo! Cioè, non dovresti… Ah, dannazione.”  
La ragazza la ignorò, ma quando giunsero ai piedi del palazzo dovette darle un certo credito. In effetti, Zuko le aspettava in cima alle scalinate di marmo, sorretto da Aang. Quando li individuò, Toph si trattenne a malapena: corse verso Zuko e lo abbracciò, facendo attenzione a non stringerlo come a suo solito. Premette il naso contro le sue vesti e gli cinse la schiena con le sue braccia tozze e rudi, sorprendendosi come sempre di quanto fosse magro.  
Sentì che Zuko le stava passando una mano tra i capelli. “Toph, come stai?” chiese in un sorriso, e a quel punto la ragazza alzò il volto, quasi a guardarlo. I suoi occhi così pallidi e spettrali erano un po’ lucidi, ma era una cosa che sarebbe rimasta tra loro due. Sulla testa portava un diadema in feltro verde che si era sporcato di terriccio, e anche il suo viso doveva essere un po’ sporco. Non se ne curò minimamente.  
“Come sto io?!” esclamò Toph, quasi infuriata. “Come stai tu, imbecille!”   
Aang a quelle parole scoppiò a ridere, con grande indignazione di Katara.   
“Ma che ti salta in testa, poi? Dovresti stare a letto!” continuò a rimproverarlo Toph, e si buttò al suo fianco per accompagnarlo dentro. “Dai, appoggiati a me.”  
“Sto bene, Toph,” la rassicurò il signore del fuoco; “non ti sarei venuto incontro se non fosse stato così.”  
“Beh, ammetto che se ti avessi trovato in catalessi mi avresti molto delusa,” rispose lei, tradendo l’emozione dietro la sua punta di sarcasmo. “Ti ho cresciuto meglio di così.”  
Zuko scoppiò a ridere e si lasciò accompagnare dentro il palazzo.   
Mai li aspettava sulla soglia, le braccia nascoste nel suo completo elegante e quasi pesante per quella stagione; avvicinandosi, Toph si accorse di quanto il suo corpo fosse cambiato dall’ultima volta che si erano incontrate, e soprattutto… di quanto lei fosse più tesa del normale. Toph non fece nemmeno in tempo a formulare quel pensiero fugace che all’improvviso avvertì un sussulto, appena percepibile.  
Si bloccò per un attimo, come colta alla sprovvista, e alzò la testa. I suoi piedi nudi strisciarono leggermente sul pavimento in pietra lavica e il suo corpo si irrigidì, come quando il suo istinto l’avvertiva di qualche minaccia ancora prima che il suo dominio parlasse.   
“Hai sentito qualcosa, Toph?” le chiese Aang, allarmato. Katara mise mano alla boccetta che teneva alla cinta e si guardò attorno circospetta. Mai non si mosse, ma anche lei volse lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte, scrutando la città, e con quel gesto Toph avvertì un vibrare che iniziò a farsi più chiaro man mano che delineava la figura della regina: il modo in cui stringeva i pugni e li premeva sul ventre, nascosta dalla veste, e il modo in cui le sue gambe tremavano ad ogni sospiro…  
Toph esitò prima di aprire bocca, stringendo la presa su Zuko. Passarono diversi attimi senza che nessuno dicesse niente, al che persino il dominatore del fuoco iniziò a tremare per il nervosismo. “Toph?” mormorò con voce flebile. Katara e Aang si avvicinarono istintivamente a lui per fargli da scudo. Impegnati com’erano a cercare con lo sguardo qualsiasi minaccia potesse esserci all’esterno del palazzo, nessuno si era accorto che l’attenzione di Toph era stata catturata da Mai.   
Lei stessa non era sicura di cosa fare: non era mai stata a stretto contatto con una donna incinta oltre a quella che avevano accompagnato a Ba Sing Se anni prima. Toph avrebbe tanto voluto ricordare se avesse avuto una tale sensazione anche allora, ma le sue memorie erano molto sfumate a riguardo. In ogni caso, non ricordava che provasse un dolore come quello che la regina stava provando in quel momento, se non nel momento del parto… Però a Mai sarebbero mancati altri due mesi, se i calcoli di Katara fossero stati corretti. Ricordava vagamente di aver ricevuto una sua lettera qualche settimana prima e anche lei, che lo volesse o meno, si era ritrovata a tenere il conto.   
Mai dietro la sua solita compostezza stava nascondendo qualcosa che solo lei, grazie al suo dominio, era in grado di percepire. Toph sentì montare la frustrazione non appena si rese conto di non avere idea di quello che stava succedendo. Era troppo presto. Eppure…  
Mai premette più forte il pugno all’altezza dello stomaco e Toph si sentì gelare nel capire che qualcosa la stava respingendo: qualcosa le impediva di indagare oltre, di comprendere. Passarono attimi interminabili, in cui la ragazza si sentì sopraffare dall’inquietudine. “No, non è niente”, mormorò alla fine, scuotendo la testa per distogliere per un attimo l’attenzione da quei pensieri oscuri. In un attimo, il dominio lasciò la presa sulla donna e si ritirò, sconfitto.  
“Non dovresti spaventarci così,” la rimproverò Katara abbassando la guardia. Aang fece lo stesso con un sospiro, mentre Mai parve non scomporsi affatto e le gettò solo un’occhiata rigida e inquieta.  
Appena ripresero ad avanzare verso il salone principale, le porte si richiusero dietro di loro. 

Toph esaminò la ferita di Zuko per minuti che parvero ore. Si erano seduti in cerchio sui divanetti di raso che erano stati disposti nel salone, di solito adibito a visite di quel tipo. Alcuni servitori li osservavano incuriositi dai lati della stanza.   
Quando la ragazza sfiorò il braccio mozzato di Zuko, ne ricavò un sibilo strozzato e Mai sembrò quasi sul punto di saltare per aria al posto del marito. Toph la ignorò.  
“Se ti fa ancora così male dovremo aspettare un po’,” mormorò la dominatrice della terra, “Ammetto che non ho mai fatto nulla di simile”.   
Katara si sporse verso di loro, esaminando la ferita. “Pensi di riuscire a costruire la protesi?”  
Toph annuì, pensierosa. “Non c’è problema, ma dovrò unirla alla spalla. Non sarà una cosa semplice, ci vuole una certa precisione”, spiegò. “E soprattutto… non sono sicura che sarai anche in grado di sparare fuoco da questo braccio”.   
“Credo che il trauma fisico abbia bloccato temporaneamente il mio dominio,” spiegò Zuko scuotendo la testa. “Quindi è presto per dirlo”.   
“Beh, lo scopriremo strada facendo,” concluse Toph alzandosi. “Per ora pensiamo alla parte più facile. Userò il tuo braccio sinistro come modello”.   
Katara annuì, soddisfatta. “Puoi trovare tutto il metallo che desideri nell’officina dell’armeria,” la informò, “Dopo la guerra molti materiali sono rimasti inutilizzati”.   
A quel punto, Toph si sporse verso Aang per farlo alzare e lo prese sottobraccio. “Accompagnami tu, Piedirapidi!” esclamò allegramente. “Questo posto è enorme, non vorrai di certo abbandonare una ragazzina cieca al suo destino!”  
Aang ridacchiò a quella battuta, ma non disse nulla e accolse il gesto dell’amica quasi con riverenza. Salutò i presenti con un cenno della mano e assieme alla dominatrice della terra si avviò verso l’uscita del salone. Non gli sfuggì di come il passo di Toph fosse molto veloce, tanto che non appena ebbero voltato l’angolo non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiederle: “Va tutto bene?”  
Toph si portò un dito alle labbra e aspettò che si fossero allontanati frettolosamente dalla stanza prima di rispondere: “No. Devo assolutamente parlarti di una cosa”.  
Aang annuì, notando subito come l’espressione della ragazza si fosse fatta d’un tratto molto seria. “Cos’è successo prima?”  
Lei scosse la testa e continuò a camminare, senza una reale direzione e affidandosi a quel punto solo sul suo dominio. “Non saprei come descriverlo,” spiegò, “Ma c’è qualcosa che non va in Mai”.   
“Mai?” mormorò perplesso Aang, “Credevo si trattasse di Zuko!”  
“Certo che no, lo hai visto pure tu. Che le è successo?” sbottò impaziente Toph fermandosi e voltandosi verso di lui.   
Aang si grattò la nuca, tenendo ben saldo il bastone nell’altra mano. Il suo sguardo vagò verso l’alto, ad abbracciare le volte del corridoio. “Credo di non capire. Immagino abbia subito un forte shock per ciò che è successo l’altro giorno, e stamattina ha litigato con Zuko. È sempre un po’ nervosa, ma in effetti capita più spesso da quando… beh…”  
L’inquietudine della ragazza si fece a quel punto lampante: “Non so se sia una gravidanza normale, se è a questo che ti riferisci! Come avete fatto a non notarlo?”  
Quelle parole riuscirono nell’intento di farlo sentire attaccato. Lottò contro l’impulso di mettersi sulla difensiva, a disagio alla sola idea che gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa di così importante come l’incolumità del futuro erede al trono. Qualcosa, dentro di lui, gli aveva sempre suggerito che fosse suo compito proteggerlo. “Mai si è sempre affidata a Katara e alle guaritrici della corte. È sempre andato tutto bene. Solo che negli ultimi giorni…”  
Il viso di Toph si rabbuiò: “Dal raid alla sede dei ribelli, quindi”.   
L’Avatar annuì.   
Toph ammutolì per qualche secondo, forse persa nei suoi pensieri. Quindi incrociò le braccia e si voltò, riprendendo a camminare con più calma. “Ho un brutto presentimento,” disse soltanto. 

“Non lo sento più.”  
Katara per un momento pensò persino di averlo immaginato. Ma quando si voltò, il volto di Mai era inequivocabile, le labbra serrate e lo sguardo puntato sul pavimento. La vide accasciarsi contro la parete e rimanere in silenzio, le braccia avvolte attorno al ventre.   
“Cosa?” esclamò allarmato Zuko, divincolandosi dalla presa della dominatrice. Fece quei pochi passi per raggiungerla e le si accasciò di fronte, prendendola per la spalla. La scosse leggermente, ma Mai non alzò lo sguardo. “Mai, che succede?”  
La donna iniziò ad agitarsi, come se fosse stata presa da un attacco di convulsioni molto violento. Il suo viso era madido di sudore e pallidissimo. Farneticò qualcosa di incomprensibile. “Non ce la faccio,” disse infine, e svenne.  
Katara ebbe la sensazione che fosse tutto finto.   
Si costrinse quasi a muoversi e si maledì nel rendersi conto di non essere stata abbastanza pronta di riflessi; ma Zuko l’aveva già presa per le braccia e con le poche forze che aveva ancora in corpo la fece appoggiare delicatamente a terra, chiamandola con voce quasi tremante. La dominatrice fu subito al loro fianco, il cuore che le batteva all’impazzata. “Cosa ti ha detto?” chiese freneticamente, sfilando l’acqua dalla boccetta che teneva sempre al fianco, “Prima…”  
“Le fa un male cane,” balbettò Zuko ad occhi sbarrati, “Ha detto che le fa un male cane e non lo sente più.”  
Lo ha perso, le passò subito per la testa. Le mani iniziarono a tremarle mentre provava a passarle sul corpo di Mai. Non sentì niente.   
“Dobbiamo portarla in infermeria!” esclamò, gli occhi già offuscati dalle lacrime, Non c’era tempo. Eppure non seppe con quale forza riuscì ad alzarsi in piedi, barcollante, e guardarsi attorno, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarla: aveva notato che a intervalli regolari nei corridoi del palazzo erano state disposte dei vasi con delle piante, anche se non era certa che vi fosse effettivamente dell’acqua. Con un gesto ampio delle braccia fece estrarre da una manciata di questi dei rivoli che, confluiti assieme, presero a formare una grossa bolla.   
“Che hai intenzione di fare?” le chiese Zuko, allibito, sostenendo la moglie con il braccio sano e cercando di alzare entrambi da terra   
“Sto usando una tecnica che mi ha insegnato Aang,” spiegò Katara, cercando di non pensare a tutta la situazione. “Creerò un letto d’acqua e trasporterò Mai fino all’infermeria, come farebbe un dominatore dell’aria.”  
Zuko riuscì a sollevare la donna abbandonata tra le sue braccia e aiutò Katara a issarla su quella brandina improvvisata. L’acqua iniziò a colorarsi subito di rosso. “Che le succede?” quasi gridò, sconvolto.   
“I-il suo utero sta cedendo,” spiegò frettolosamente la dominatrice, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Dobbiamo raggiungere l’infermeria, subito.   
Con un gesto delle mani accompagnò Mai lungo il corridoio, lottando contro l’istinto che le stava imponendo di crollare a sua volta. Se con Zuko aveva pensato di avere qualche possibilità di salvarlo, per Mai non aveva certezze di nessun genere; e non si era mai ritrovata in una situazione simile. Aveva aiutato a partorire diverse donne al villaggio, e persino nel suo viaggio con Aang, ma nessuna che avesse rischiato la vita. Katara quasi si vantava di essere in grado di assisterle in un momento così delicato e poter vedere il sollievo e la gioia nei loro volti.  
Mai non avrebbe avuto questa possibilità.   
Il pensiero la colpì talmente forte che per un momento la presa su Mai si affievolì. Fu a quel punto che sentì la presa ferrea di Zuko sul suo polso: la stava seguendo al suo passo, supportandosi con l’appoggio del muro. Il suo sguardo era inequivocabile. Katara ripensò a come Mai le avesse rivolto un’occhiata simile soltanto qualche giorno prima: entrambi erano determinati a salvare l’altro, ad ogni costo. E contavano su di lei.   
Un’ancella li avvistò ancora prima che raggiungessero l’infermeria. Quando li vide, sbarrò gli occhi attonita. “Abbiamo bisogno dell’Illustrissima!” gridò la dominatrice, accelerando il passo. La ragazza si precipitò dentro le stanze senza esitazione e in breve tempo vi uscì un gruppo di infermiere, attrezzate con delle lenzuola.   
“Cos’è successo?!” le chiese sgomenta l’assistente dell’anziana.   
“Ha perso il bambino, non c’è più tempo!” esclamò Katara spingendo il corpo di Mai oltre la porta.   
Le donne sollevarono il corpo esamine della Signora del Fuoco e la disposero sul letto che precedentemente era stato occupato da Zuko. Le lenzuola si macchiarono immediatamente di sangue. “Toglietele i vestiti, è fradicia!” ordinò una di loro. L’uomo si sedette al fianco del letto e l’aiutò nell’azione, non riuscendo a nascondere il tremore nella mano già insanguinata.  
L’Illustrissima si avvicinò al capezzale senza esitazioni e subito le altre le fecero spazio. A giudicare dal modo in cui si muovevano, concitate e nervose, nessuna di loro aveva davvero previsto una simile eventualità. Katara si avvicinò all’anziana senza perdere tempo. “Penso che il corpo stia espellendo il bambino. Non c’è tempo da perdere. Se vogliamo salvarla, dovremo accelerare il processo e chiudere le ferite prima che perda troppo sangue,” spiegò, risoluta.   
La donna annuì e produsse un sibilo che la dominatrice interpretò come un ulteriore assenso. Katara quindi si rivolse alle infermiere che si stavano occupando di Mai: “Avrò bisogno di una bacinella d’acqua, la più pura che avete.”  
“Nei giardini reali c’è una fonte d’acqua fresca, l’unica in tutta Caldera” disse Zuko.   
Katara annuì, “Lo so, andrà bene,” disse. “Ho bisogno che qualcuno vada a chiamare Aang. Avrò bisogno anche di lui.”  
Due ancelle si precipitarono subito fuori dalla stanza, le altre tre rimasero al cospetto della Signora, controllandole la temperatura attraverso il loro dominio e tamponando la perdita. All’improvviso, una di loro ebbe un singulto di sorpresa: “Si sta svegliando!”  
Con un ansito, Mai riprese i sensi, e riprese a contorcersi. Le infermiere si affrettarono a coprirla con un lenzuolo, che non avrebbe tardato a riempirsi di sudore e sangue.   
“Mai, stringi questo tra i denti, “la istruì Katara, porgendole una pezza. Il petto della donna si alzava e abbassava frettolosamente e dalle sue labbra fuoriuscirono i primi gemiti di dolore. La dominatrice pensò addirittura di sentirla mormorare una serie di “no” sconnessi. I suoi occhi vagavano per la stanza come se non la riconoscesse. Zuko le strinse forte la mano e provò a chiamare il suo nome: sembrava totalmente fuori di sé.   
Katara decise che avrebbe fatto un tentativo.   
Le infilò il panno tra le labbra perché non si potesse mordere la lingua e continuò a parlarle. “Ascolta Mai: il bambino sta uscendo, ma non sei dilatata. Devi spingere quando te lo diciamo noi, solo quando te lo diciamo noi, intesi?”  
Mai voltò la testa verso di lei e per un istante le parve che l’avesse sentita. Bastò una fitta, forse più forte delle precedenti, perché la signora del fuoco fosse costretta a contorcersi per un altro attacco. Il panno attutì poco le sue grida.   
“Mai!” la chiamò Zuko, chinandosi su di lei. Le prese il volto e iniziò a scrutarla freneticamente alla ricerca di un suo segnale. In breve tempo, la donna svenne di nuovo.   
Nella stanza calò il silenzio, rotto solo dai singhiozzi di una giovane infermiera che istintivamente si era allontanata dal letto fino a toccare la parete opposta. Anche sullo sguardo vitreo dell’assistente si sarebbe potuto scorgere lo sconcerto e il dolore. Katara cercò invano di non scomporsi, ma le lacrime tornarono copiose a bagnarle il volto.   
Zuko, d’altro canto, sembrava stravolto, e fu un bene, perché fu di nuovo lui a risvegliarle la coscienza. “Di questo passo non ce la farà, muoviamoci!” ordinò, pallido. Le sue parole sortirono un effetto sull’anziana, fra tutte, che iniziò a sua volta a blaterare qualcosa di comprensibile solo alla sua vice.   
“Zenya, va’ a prendere il divaricatore. Gizu, l’anestetico. Deve essere pronto il prima possibile”, iniziò a comandare la donna. Si rivolse infine alla ragazza che si era allontanata. “Fuori di qui, Jili. Non sarai di nessun aiuto in queste condizioni,” tagliò corto, e si fece spazio accanto a Katara. La giovane infermiera scivolò fuori dalla porta con il volto rosso per il pianto e l’imbarazzo.   
L’anziana si posizionò sul fondo del letto e si chinò su Mai, infilando la mano sotto il lenzuolo. Katara intuì subito cosa stesse per fare ancora prima che potesse fare effettivamente qualcosa: “Si fermi, le farà male così!” protestò, bloccandola per un polso. L’anziana le rivolse uno sguardo truce.   
Fu l’assistente a rispondere per lei: “Vuole controllare che il bambino sia in posizione prima di intervenire,” le disse in modo secco. “Si dia il caso che l’Illustrissima abbia piena esperienza, anche in casi gravi come questi, ben prima che Lady Ursa partorisse il signore del fuoco. Non ha nessun diritto di interferire.”  
Katara allentò subito la presa, ritirando la mano e portandosela al viso per asciugarsi le lacrime, imbarazzata. “Scusate, io…” mormorò umilmente, e per una volta l’anziana sembrò coglierlo, perché semplicemente annuì.   
Dopo averle rivolto lo sguardo, tornò ad occuparsi di Mai. Fece un movimento fluido, che stupì Katara più di quanto non lo stesse facendo il suo flemma. Quando ritrasse il braccio, le sue dita erano sporche di sangue. L’anziana scoccò la lingua, scuotendo la testa.   
“Cosa dice?” chiese Katara, apprensiva.   
“Il bambino è girato. Non possiamo procedere in questo modo, rischieremmo di comprometterne il corpo,” spiegò l’interprete, scientifica. “Eseguiremo un taglio all’altezza del ventre e lo estrarremo da lì”.   
“Non sarà pericoloso? Perderà ancora più sangue,” osservò Zuko, sulle spine.   
L’assistente scosse la testa. “Non se agiremo in fretta. Il dominio di Maestra Katara sarà fondamentale, servirà ad arginare la ferita.”  
“Senza la mia acqua non posso fare nulla ancora,” sospirò la dominatrice, sentendosi impotente.   
La donna liquidò la questione con un gesto della mano: “Arriverà fra poco, e così l’Avatar”. 

Erano bastati pochi minuti perché il palazzo cadesse nel caos. Non tanto per il via vai di persone che aveva iniziato a farsi più nervoso e frenetico del solito, quanto per i discorsi che passavano di bocca in bocca. Al punto che Aang e Toph furono avvertiti dell’accaduto ancora prima che l’infermiera li raggiungesse: la incontrarono a metà strada, pallida e affannata, scortata da una serie di servitori allarmati che aspettavano solo aprisse bocca. Ma a quel punto la donna era quasi senza fiato e non riusciva a far altro che indicare un punto alle sue spalle.   
L’avatar le passò una mano sul braccio in segno di riverenza, mentre proseguiva la sua corsa. Toph, al suo fianco, si stava servendo del suo dominio per stargli dietro: non aveva ancora parlato da quando avevano sentito il trambusto che si era levato da tutte le parti.   
Quando arrivarono davanti all’infermeria, l’entrata era ostruita da quanti nel palazzo erano accorsi per capire cosa stesse succedendo. Appena video Aang, tuttavia, si scostarono senza farselo dire. Al ragazzo non sfuggì come le guardie poste alla porta stentassero a mantenere la calma, allontanando quanti si avvicinassero troppo. Appena si presentò davanti, sul loro volto si dipinse un’espressione sollevata.   
Aang non poteva dire di provare lo stesso.   
Volse lo sguardo alle persone che attendevano apprensive e a loro rivolse un gesto plateale. “Per favore, liberate il passaggio. Vi faremo sapere quanto prima le condizioni di Lady Mai.” Fece per voltarsi verso la porta ma appena si rese conto che Toph lo stava seguendo la fermò toccandole la spalla: “Toph, ho bisogno che tu resti qui. I ribelli potrebbero approfittare della confusione per sferrare un attacco, mi sentirei più sicuro ad averti qui fuori”.   
Toph arretrò senza replicare, quindi Aang la osservò meglio e vide che stava piangendo. Vedere le lacrime sul suo viso era un’occasione così rara che il suo cuore sussultò. Istintivamente si chinò su di lei e la strinse in un abbraccio. “Andrà tutto bene,” le disse piano.   
Toph annuì contro il suo petto, prima di distaccarsi con un grugnito. Le porte dietro di lui si spalancarono e Aang fu spinto dentro la stanza prima che se ne potesse rendere conto. 

L’acqua arrivò appena dopo il suo arrivo, ma Aang a quel punto non avrebbe saputo quantificare il tempo che stava passando, come se quella stanza fosse stata inghiottita da una voragine in cui le leggi della realtà fisica non avevano il minimo valore.   
Si mise al fianco di Katara e le prese una mano, tendendo l’altra sul corpo pallido di Mai, e insieme iniziarono a far vorticare l’acqua sulla sua superficie. Zuko li guardava dall’altra parte, la mano di Mai stretta nella sua, incantato inevitabilmente dai loro movimenti che sembrarono distrarlo per un attimo dalla tensione che stava provando. “Il battito è molto debole,” avvertì, “Dobbiamo fare in fretta”.   
Furono le ultime parole che vennero scambiate in quella stanza. Aang tenne fermamente gli occhi sul volto di Mai, preferendo distogliere lo sguardo dai gesti meticolosi delle infermiere che si stavano adoperando per estrarre il corpo dal ventre di Mai. Appena la ferita venne aperta, chiuse gli occhi per concentrare meglio tutta la sua attenzione sul dominio: poteva sentire i gesti delicati ma fermi di Katara al suo fianco, e gli parve persino di sentirla mentre rimarginavano ogni tessuto e lacerazione che potessero incontrare nel loro passaggio. Aang sapeva che il dominio non poteva entrare troppo in profondità, ma ci provò comunque, stringendo la mano di Katara quasi a voler chiedere la sua forza.   
Per quanto si sforzassero, Mai continuava a sanguinare.   
“Ci siamo,” affermò l’assistente, affondando le mani nel corpo di Mai.   
Aang non osò ancora aprire gli occhi. Sentì solo la presa di Katara farsi sempre più dolorosa, fin quasi a stritolarlo, e il sospiro affranto di Zuko non appena la donna ritrasse le mani dalle carni e sollevò le braccia. Il silenzio era assordante, rotto solo da uno schiocco di lingua. “Coprilo e portalo di là,” sentì mormorare.   
Si costrinse a riaprire gli occhi solo quando sentì dei passi allontanarsi e il suo sguardo si posò prima su quello straziato di Zuko, poi su quello di Katara quando fu lei a richiamare la sua attenzione: “Aang, ti voglio con me”.   
Aang annuì, prendendo un sospiro profondo e continuando a sondare il corpo di Mai alla meticolosa ricerca di qualsiasi tipo di strappo o ferita che si fosse formato. Non sapeva bene nemmeno lui cosa stesse facendo, o che cosa stesse effettivamente rimarginando: il suo dominio non era di certo potente quanto quello di Katara, ma era abbastanza certo che nemmeno lei sarebbe riuscita da sola a curare quelle ferite.   
Mai a quel punto stava perdendo talmente tanto sangue che persino la visione delle infermiere più anziane si annebbiò per l’orrore. Alcune di loro presero a tamponare la ferita, altre si ritirarono con il corpo dell’erede, forse intimorite che potessero essere d’intralcio.   
All’improvviso, il corpo di Mai ebbe un altro spasmo, stavolta più violento dei precedenti.   
“Si sta svegliando di nuovo!” si allarmò Zuko, chinandosi sul volto della donna, che iniziava a scuotersi e a far fuoriuscire i primi lamenti.  
“Tenetela ferma,” ordinò Katara, e le infermiere si affrettarono a ubbidire, intimorite. Anche Aang si voltò preoccupato verso di lei e vide il suo volto sudato contrarsi per la concentrazione. Istintivamente le lasciò la mano per permetterle di agire con entrambe.   
Il primo grido di Mai fu agghiacciante.   
Aang non era sicuro di aver mai sentito nulla di simile ed era quasi sicuro che avrebbe perso il controllo sul dominio, se solo le infermiere non fossero venute in suo soccorso. Aang vide con un brivido che stavano immobilizzando Mai con dei lacci ancorati al letto; in un’altra occasione, le avrebbe fermate. Ma il corpo della donna sembrava assolutamente fuori controllo: scalciava, gridava e stringeva i denti, così forte che avrebbero potuto spaccarsi se non fosse stato per il panno che stringeva tra le labbra. La presa sul polso di Zuko si fece ferrea, al punto che anche lui iniziò a farsi sfuggire qualche gemito di dolore.   
Poi, come era arrivata, l’ondata passò e Mai sembrò perdere di nuovo i sensi. Il suo corpo si afflosciò contro le lenzuola e lì rimase, nello sbigottimento generale.   
Ansimando, Zuko si chinò sul suo collo e premette due dita all’altezza della giugulare. Il sospiro di sollievo anticipò le sue parole: “La sento appena, ma sta bene”.   
“Dobbiamo fermare questo dannato sangue,” sussurrò roca Katara, e Aang annuì. Impose le mani con insistenza, pronto a entrare nello stato dell’Avatar se necessario, quando avvertì qualcosa di strano respingerlo. Improvvisamente, non sentiva più l’azione del dominio di Katara. I suoi movimenti, prima coordinati, gli apparvero ora più veloci e impazienti.  
“Che stai facendo?” le chiese allarmato, voltandosi verso di lei. La ragazza non si mosse, se non per un movimento impercettibile delle dita.   
Lentamente, l’avatar ritrasse le mani e si limitò a guardarla impietrito mentre Katara usava il suo dominio del sangue.   
Zuko si sporse verso di lei, intuendo subito cosa stesse accadendo. “Katara, no…” mormorò a fior di labbra.   
“Voglio e posso”.  
Katara fletté i polsi e le ferite di Mai iniziarono a ritrarsi come cancellate da una gomma invisibile, mentre gli ultimi rivoli di sangue si arenavano sul letto sfatto e umido.   
Nella stanza calò un silenzio cupo, mentre anche gli ultimi bagliori del giorno si rispecchiavano nei loro occhi gonfi di pianto, prima che Katara si accasciasse stremata accanto al corpo di Mai.  
Aang lasciò andare un sospiro che non si era accorto di trattenere.


End file.
